Motivation
Anyone involved with aquaria will testify that these systems require a certain amount of maintenance. One type of maintenance involves replacing water lost due to evaporation. All aquariums require this type of maintenance but some aquaria take it to an extreme, losing nearly a gallon per day of water to evaporation. Too much water loss may result in damage to some aquarium system components, such as the water pump if one is in use. This situation may also be detrimental for the inhabitants of some aquariums. The concentration of other chemicals and minerals in solution with water, salt for instance, may reach unhealthy levels as water is lost. The owner of aquaria with high rates of water loss cannot even go on weekend vacations without the worry of finding someone to watch the aquarium. The mechanism presented in this patent is designed mainly for these types of systems but is also a solution for any problem involving control of fluid levels in a container.